familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Milkmanjb/archive
Not quite sure how to go about this, so here I go. I've been watching the Family Guy wiki now, on and off, for a few months now, Posting information and whatnot. I have noticed a recent decline in the quality and frequency of updates (myself included). However vandalism on this website is on the rise and due to the fact that I tend to check out this Wiki at least two-three time a day I was hoping to become an administrator allow me to crack down on this vandalism. --CannedhamX 04:17, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Mmmmmm.....talk. --HoD Qheldar 0:03, 16 May 2005 (EDT) "(yeah, i had skipped some stuff; i guess by "FINISHED" i meant I had reached the end)" Ahahahahahaha. So, I could go up for my senior project presentation and say "My project was at Tryeah, so that's everything that I've learned! Any questions?" then since I'd reached the end I'd be finished. =P --HoD Qheldar 21:02, 17 May 2005 (EDT) Hey, sorry I haven't done too much in the past couple days. I just finished the hardest part of my team project for one of my classes (that would be the 20 page paper), and presentations are next week. But it looks like I've got all weekend to do whatever the hell I want. So I feel like working on a couple of the episodes for Family Guy. I've got seasons 1-3 on DVD and I've got "The Freakin' Sweet Collection", so I can pretty much do any episode you aren't working on. Is there anything in particular I should work on? Oh yeah, and are we coming up with transcripts all by ourselves? Because that's what I'm assuming, but I wouldn't know who to email episode transcripts if I'm unable to finish one (for some reason I don't want to post an incomplete transcript on the wiki). Let me know. --Bored FG Fan 03:27, 27 May 2005 You can email them to me, if you wish, so that on the off chance that I have a computer in the next coupla months, I can touch them up. --HQ 21:32, 30 May 2005 (EDT) Hey Hey Milkmanjb. Thanks for noticing that page I put together on the greased-up deaf guy. That page is actually the first wiki page I've ever made. To answer your question about my odd name, "Moon Sammy" is the title of a song by a band called Soul Coughing. The stuff on my user page is a lyric from that song. Anyway, I definitely want to contribute more to this site. You've got a great thing going here. Thanks again. I have an idea that I was considering and wanted to run by you. I was thinking about a section devoted to flashbacks in an episode-by-episode format--if not an entire section, then maybe a flashback guide within each episode's main page. Since flashbacks are part of what makes Family Guy so unique, I think it would be appropriate to include something about them in the FGWiki. I know you're out of town; let me know what you think when you get back. Is this still Moon Sammy? edit: Oh, I know now that it was RCK. Sign your posts, so I'll know. Well go ahead and try to implement what you're talking about. You don't necessarily need to ask for permission. Start small for a sample; ie First Season eps. In time we will figure out what you're going for and organize it right and expand it and everything. Happy editing! --Milkmanjb 18:47, 31 May 2005 (UTC) Quick Question Hey milkmanjb, I was just wondering: do we have 5 year olds for vandals? Now, if you're asking me how I knew this, then all you would have to do is take a look at each vandalised page to see that this is nowhere near being above a kindergarten level. Possibly they're trying to be funny, so if they ever want to succeed in this then maybe they should watch some episodes of Family Guy. --Bored FG Fan 16:34, 31 May 2005 I was thinking the same thing, BFGF. There are lots of asshats editing pages to say such insightful things as, "blah blah blah." I corrected that on my edit that says, "Don't fuck around." IMO--and Milkman, do correct me if I'm wrong, like if there's some administrative thing you can do like block IP's--there's not much we can do but re-edit the page to a) how it was using the history tab, or b) blank space if there was nothing there in the first place. Oh well; we have a lot more good users than trolls, so I guess we shouldn't complain to much. --Rck101986 00:23, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) Well I for one think the fact that we have vandals at all is an honor; a testament to our popularity, if oyu will. Yes, RCK, I could ban IPs, but I think doing so for first-time offenses is a little harsh. Sure the person in question who edited Stewie B. Goode was counterproductive and pointless, but maybe he didn't know about theSandbox. Big wikis have a policy called "Don't bite the noobies," which we should abide by, too. Reverting the page was the right thing to do, but I advise not cursing the person out next time. You might have scared him away. Remember Hanlon's Razor: "Never attribute to malice that which can be adequately explained by stupidity." Rembember: Don't bite the noobies! --Milkmanjb 01:26, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) I think Zac M shouldn't be here. It's just my opinion, but "Cats Don't Dance" has nothing to do with Family Guy. Period. Zac is a spammer. --Jerkel Whoa, whoa, I wouldn't say that, especially considering he is an actual director/assistant director on Family Guy. =O Yes those pages don't belong in the regular namespace. I moved them to his userspace. I think he'll understand eventually. --Milkmanjb 23:10, 1 Jun 2005 (UTC) Whoa. Zac is a director on Family Guy? Zac, I'm extremely sorry for being ignorant and prejudice. I'm such a nimrod... -Jerkel Yes, let's all be kind to the new people. Because if we treat the new people like dicks, then they're gonna come onto the site treating everyone else like dicks. So if we want new people to come onto the site and contribute to the wiki, then we have to accept the dicks who vandalise the site or else the assholes who post unrelated content will turn into dicks themselves in an attempt to fuck us because we acted like such assholes to everyone else. So what we have to do here is be the pussies to accept the dicks who vandalise while still not allowing the dicks who vandalise to fuck the assholes who post unrelated content. So... does this clear things up a bit? --Bored FG Fan What the hell? The main page is missing! -Jerkel Alright. Finals are this upcoming week and I've been studying this past week. So I should be able to do an episode transcript by the beginning of the weekend. So I'll talk to everyone later. --Bored FG Fan hey Milkman! Hey! I was just wondering, since I'm running my own Wikicity now, too, how you changed the names of Community Portal and Current Events in your navigation bar? I'm trying a similar thing over at the SNLWiki. Thanks! PS: Also, I'm having trouble uploading my logo. Do you have any advice? Thanks again! --out-of-focus 01:31, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Insert table Take a look when editng Wikipedia. See the box with all the funny characters? That's the insert table. It makes it easier to put in Vertical lines and other characters no usually found on a keyboard. StuGriffin 15:29, 12 May 2006 (UTC) Blank Pages I have noticed on the Family Guy Wiki that there are many blank pages do you think we should do something about them. A Request Seeing as you've chosen not to contribute to the Family Guy Wiki anymore, may I ask a favor: that you grant me bureaucrat priveledges? That way if a user would like to become an administrator, we won't need to wait for your return to make that happen. Thanks!